


Clothes Make the Man

by fiftyshadesofstony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Brock Rumlow being the piece of shit we know he is, M/M, Omega Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Twink Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiftyshadesofstony/pseuds/fiftyshadesofstony
Summary: When Tony's status as the alpha in Steve's life is challenged, Steve sets out to show him how much he likes the idea of being Tony's omega. (PWP featuring Brock Rumlow being an asshole and some sexy shirts!)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 175
Collections: POTS (18+) Twink Tony Bingo 2020





	Clothes Make the Man

**Author's Note:**

> POTS Twink Tony Bingo fill for the Omegaverse Square
> 
> Ahh yes, there's nothing like deciding the day before this challenge is over that I should write a fic to help us complete the bingo card. Well, here it is, literally 25 minutes before the end of the day. Hope you all enjoy this one! It's unbeta'd so any and all mistakes are my own.

Steve and Tony sat in the back of their Uber, traveling in silence. Steve watched as Tony looked out the window, staring at nothing in particular, yet pointedly refusing to pay any bit of attention to the man beside him. Steve sighed at that and turned his attention out his own window, thinking back on the events only fifteen minutes prior.

They’d been out celebrating their friend Janet’s birthday, having a great time dancing. Steve had been looking forward to letting loose after an exhausting week at work, laying out the next edition of SHIELD Entertainment magazine, and he couldn’t wait to show off his favorite clubbing look. According to Tony, Steve always looked gorgeous in whatever he wore, but he never actually _felt_ gorgeous in anything other than the shirt he'd put on for that night. It was a long sleeve black satin shirt with a pussybow tie at the neck, and it was the only garment Steve owned that made him feel every bit the beautiful omega Tony always made him out to be. 

The anticipation of the look on Tony’s face when he saw him in that shirt was enough to have Steve buzzing on his way to the party. What he hadn’t expected, though, was what he saw the moment he walked into the club. His friends stood huddled together at their table, and as if they were in a scene from a movie, everyone slowly parted ways to show Jan standing next to Tony. Jan looked radiant, as always, but Tony stood wearing a tightly fit, sheer, pink lace button down with slim fit dark blue slacks. Even in the dimly lit club, Steve could see every single detail of Tony’s torso through the fabric of his top and to say he looked stunning would have been an understatement. He looked downright _delectable_. It took Steve a moment for his brain to reboot, but once it did, he walked over to wrap his arms around his boyfriend. 

“Hey there mister,” Tony smiled leaning in for a kiss, “how do you expect me to keep my hands to myself when you wear a shirt like that?” 

“You? What about me?! I never thought I would live to see the day I described an alpha as pretty, but with that top on, my god you're the prettiest alpha I've ever laid eyes on.” 

Steve knew that with any other alpha, those words would have been met with anger, but Tony wasn't like any other alpha. On the surface, he looked to be a small alpha with a smooth face and thin frame, but underneath it all was an abundance of wiry muscle capable of lifting and building some of the most intricate machines known to man. Tony didn't fit the conventional idea of what an alpha looked like, but that's part of what drew Steve to him. He was unapologetically confident in his appearance, which was sexy as hell. That kind of confidence was a quality Steve wished he had for himself. Despite always being told that he had the ideal physique for an omega, he always felt self conscious about his petite frame. To look at them, he and Tony made quite an interesting couple, but Steve wouldn’t change a thing about them for anything. 

As the night went on, Steve found himself putting on a show for his lover. Every chance he got, he would saunter around within Tony’s line of sight, swinging his hips smoothly. He’d stand a little closer than strictly necessary, whisper in Tony’s ear with a sultry voice, and slowly grind his ass over the alpha’s crotch whenever they danced. Steve was pulling out all the stops, trying to send a message and he knew his efforts would lead to a satisfying reward by the end of the night. His heat was a week or so off and Steve always felt a little friskier than usual leading up to it. He knew his scent must have conveyed just how badly he wanted Tony as they danced, because the alpha tightened his grip on Steve’s hips. 

“You smell so fucking good, baby. Give me ten more minutes and we can head home so I can spend the rest of the evening taking you apart,” Tony whispered, nibbling the omega’s ear. 

Steve shuddered, nodding wordlessly at the alpha’s promise for later. As the song ended, Tony stepped away, probably to remind the bartender that everything for their group was to be charged to his tab. Steve moved to the edge of the dance floor, pulling out his phone to order an Uber, when he felt a hand skate across his lower back to rest on his hip. 

“What’s a pretty little omega like you doing here all alone?” A voice asked. 

Steve turned to see a brunet with a lecherous grin hovering over him. “No one said I was here alone,” he offered, trying to distance himself from the alpha. 

“Well, judging by the lack of a bond mark on your neck, and your current scent, you’re as good as single to me.” 

Steve cringed at the assessment. He and Tony had been together a little over a year and shared quite a few heats together, but they hadn’t yet bonded. Tony had wanted to wait until they were a little older, saying that he didn’t want the idea of settling down to change things between them. Steve had agreed but if he was honest, he felt more than ready. Having this brute make note of his lack of a bond mark stung in a way that somehow made Steve feel ashamed. 

He was about to tell the man that he was very much so in a committed relationship, when he saw Tony calmly walking over. “Hey, what’s going on over here?” 

The man turned to look Tony up and down. “Just talking to this sweet thing over here, nothing you need to concern yourself with.”

“This _sweet thing_ has a name,” Steve ground out, his cheeks beginning to warm with embarrassment at the way this man was treating him. 

“Oh? Well my name’s Rumlow. Figure you should know what name you’ll be screaming when you’re riding my knot later tonight.” 

“Hate to break it to you, Rumlow was it?” Tony interrupted, “But the only knot in his future is mine, so if you wouldn’t mind, you can fuck off back to whatever bridge you live under.” 

Rumlow scoffed, turning towards Tony to puff out his chest in a show of dominance. “You’re an alpha? A dainty little twink like you is an _alpha_?” Rumlow laughed, looking at Steve. “Listen, sweet thing, why don’t you come home with me so I can show you what being with a _real_ alpha is like?” 

Tony let out a growl that practically shook the room. Everyone in the club went silent, turning to look at the spectacle taking place. “You have ten seconds to back the fuck off _my_ omega before I rip your puny little shrimp dick off and choke you with it.” 

“I would love to see you try—” Rumlow dared before immediately going silent as Tony’s hand gripped his throat. 

“I’m not going to tell you again. Back the fuck off,” Tony roared. 

Steve’s eyes went wide as he realized Rumlow’s feet weren’t on the ground. As Tony continued to lift him, gripping his throat tighter and tighter, Steve reached for his arm. “Babe…”

Tony loosened his grip, letting Rumlow crumble to the floor. When he turned his eyes to Steve, the omega let out a small whimper. “Let’s go, the Uber will be here any minute,” Tony placed his hand on the small of Steve’s back, ushering him out of the club without so much as a second glance back to the man he’d left in a heap on the ground. 

The entire ride home, Steve struggled not to say something, anything that might fix the mess that Rumlow had caused. Once they got back to Tony’s penthouse, the alpha ran a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry about what happened back there. That asshole had no right to put his hands on you or to say the things he said. I got a little heated seeing him all over you like that, but I promise, that won’t ever happen again.” 

“Did you mean what you said?” Steve’s voice trembled. “You called me your omega. Did you mean it?” 

It took a moment for Tony to catch on, but once realization hit, he took Steve’s face into his hands. “Of course I meant it. You’re _my_ omega, Steve. I’ve known since the day I met you that I’d never be able to let you go.” 

Steve moved quickly, then, crashing his lips with Tony’s. They navigated their way through the penthouse, stumbling every now and then but refusing to part. By the time they’d made it to the bedroom, their kiss had turned into something more hungry and urgent. Steve took Tony’s bottom lip between his teeth, surprising the alpha. He used that chance to push Tony backwards onto the bed. Tony looked up at him, somewhat shocked, but Steve just smiled. 

“I want to show you how much I love being your omega,” Steve climbed onto the bed, straddling Tony’s legs. He ground down, slowly, soliciting a low moan from the alpha as their cocks brushed against each other. 

Steve leaned down, taking Tony’s mouth in another heated kiss. He tried his best to multitask, unbuttoning the lace shirt as best he could, trying not to spend too much time trailing his hands over every bit of newly exposed flesh along the way. Once the shirt was opened, Steve got to work on Tony’s pants only to have the man push his hands away. 

“I appreciate what you’re doing, but at this rate it might take another year before we’re both finally naked,” Tony gingerly moved Steve off of him in order to stand to undress himself. 

Steve removed his pants, then looked to Tony, expectantly. When Tony looked at him, confused, the omega gave a fond sigh. “You always say this shirt makes me look like a present, all wrapped up, so I wanted to give you a chance to unwrap me.”

Tony’s eyes darkened almost instantly at the invitation. He reached up to undo the bow around Steve’s neck before gently sliding the smooth fabric up and over the omega’s head. They both stood completely naked, cocks standing at attention in anticipation for what was to come. Tony pulled Steve towards him and the fell back onto the bed, sharing a languid kiss. The alpha’s hands began to roam, circling his hole and almost as if on cue, Steve felt a rush of slick between his legs. 

“Oh honey, is this all for me?” Tony asked, running his hands through the slick. 

“All for you,” Steve breathed, letting out a sigh as he felt fingers breach his entrance. 

Tony was always deft with his fingers, and tonight was no exception. He worked his digits expertly, drawing moan after moan out of Steve. After several minutes, Steve gently nudged Tony’s hand away, earning himself a look of concern, to which he shook his head. “I told you I wanted to show just how much I love being yours. Let me take care of you,” Steve whispered, maneuvering them back to his initial position atop of Tony. 

Steve slowly raked his hands down the alpha’s body, admiring the torso that had been on display under that lace shirt all evening. Without a single warning, once his hands reached Tony’s waist, Steve swiftly leaned over, taking the cock below him into his mouth. Tony gave a punched out groan at the feeling of his cock hitting the back of Steve’s throat, and the omega preened at that. His goal for the night was to do nothing but make Tony feel good, and it seemed that he was off to a great start. 

As Steve continued to suck the cock in his mouth, he felt Tony’s hand in his hair; a signal that the alpha was close. He slowly pulled off, taking time to swirl his tongue around the head before letting the cock slip from his lips. Tony reached down, pulling Steve up towards him to lazily kiss him. The omega knew this was a ploy to give Tony a break, for him to cool his jets a little before they went any further, but Steve couldn’t wait. He took Tony in hand, and stroked a few times before lowering himself on the alpha’s cock. Both men let out a low moan as Steve continued to take more of Tony in until he was fully seated. 

“God fucking _dammit_ , your hole feels amazing, sweetheart,” Tony ground out through his teeth, trying to keep himself calm. 

“Tony, I need you,” Steve breathed, “need you to take me apart.” 

“As you wish,” Tony promised, moving his hips to thrust into Steve’s tight wet heat. 

It took a few minutes for them to find a rhythm, but once they did, they moved together as if performing a choreographed dance. Each thrust was perfectly matched, their hips circling and swiveling beautifully. Even the sound of skin on skin accented by moans had a musical quality to it that made everything seem that much more sensual, more beautiful, more perfect. 

Tony repositioned himself slightly and with every thrust he hit Steve’s prostate, dead on. The omega knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer, but he refused to come without Tony’s knot buried inside of him. Steve knew just what to do to make that happen. 

“Your cock feels so good, Tony, so fucking good,” Steve looked down at his lover as he spoke. “I love feeling you so deep inside me, filling me up. You’re the only alpha who could drive me wild like this, who could fuck me like this. Your knot is the only knot I need, and I need it, _now_. Come inside me, baby, fill me with your cum, and let me feel your knot.” 

Tony began to thrust faster and deeper the more Steve spoke. His movements became more haphazard as he got closer to his climax. Steve raked his nails down Tony’s chest, letting out a strangled _fuck_ on a particularly good thrust. He locked eyes with the man beneath him, and smiled. “Mark me, make me yours. Knot me, _alpha_.” 

Tony grabbed two handfuls of Steve’s ass, pulling his cheeks apart as he quickly drove his cock into the omega, once, twice, before he let out a strangled groan. He came for what seemed like five solid minutes, driving himself in deeper and deeper as his knot started to swell. Right before he’d grown to full size, Tony pulled Steve down, biting the bonding gland just below his ear. Steve shouted his release as he felt Tony’s tongue lave over his bite mark. 

They lay on the bed in silence, save for the sound of them trying to catch their breath. Steve wanted to broach the subject, but his mind couldn’t stop reeling from the fact that Tony had just _marked_ him. The imprint wouldn’t last, omegas had to be marked during a heat for a bond to take, but the act itself and the promise behind it was enough to nearly bring Steve to tears. 

By the time, Tony’s knot had gone down, he had managed to doze off. Steve felt the draw of sleep pulling him further as he snuggled closely to the man beneath him. He knew that at some point they’d need to talk this all over, but Steve couldn’t hold back a smile as he looked up at Tony, at _his_ alpha, one last time before sleep overcame him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Steve's Shirt](https://www.asos.com/us/asos-design/asos-design-regular-fit-satin-shirt-with-pussybow-neck-tie-in-black/prd/20708807?colourwayid=60081393&SearchQuery=tie%20neck)
> 
> [Tony's Shirt](https://www.asos.com/us/twisted-tailor/twisted-tailor-skinny-shirt-in-pink-floral-lace/prd/20732417?colourwayid=60083354&SearchQuery=lace)
> 
> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/50shadesofstony) and [tumblr](https://fiftyshadesofstony.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
